In Eternal Sleep
by WinterPrincess10114
Summary: The Winx was having a normal day-well as normal as it could be-until one day, Bloom found a girl near the forest that looked weak and unconscious. As soon as she wakes up, there were questions among the Winx. As they were hanging out with her, the Winx can't help but to think that there's more to this girl than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

A/N: ….I literally have no shame in writing this whatsoever. *Ahem* So I noticed that both of my stories are… A YEAR OLD! LE GASP! And plus, my Hallucinations one, I published that one on my birthday XD whoop whoop. So um…yeah…anyways, I might do er like a series or whatever it's called with this character I'm about to give to you. What I mean is like how did she become what she is and all that sort before she goes on all these awesome adventures which my mind gives out =D makes sense…? Sooo…let's go!

Prologue:

"Stand on your ground, guards! We mustn't let them in." the proud tall person narrowed his eyes. "We mustn't let them win."

There were a bunch of soldiers in front of the great big oak closed doors, being ready to attack. Even the person who just spoke was ready as he was in his fighting stance.

This man had white hair and beard with piercing brown eyes. The aura he was emitting gave out the feeling that he was something more—superior, bold, strong…He wore a midnight blue cape with white outlining. He also wore a long sleeved shirt and pants with a golden belt. Both of the shirt and the pants were maroon. A sword was at his belt; the hilt of the sword gleamed dully.

He also wore a crown at the top of his head. Anyone who looked upon him would immediately know that he was some kind of royalty—a king to be specific.

Next to him was a woman who seemed to be holding a person. She was clutching her as if she would suddenly disappear. This woman had golden blonde hair that reached up to her back. She had a long flowing dress and on top of her head was a beautiful crown.

The atmosphere was intense as no one knew when these "people" would come. Just then, the great big doors were suddenly burst open as if by magic. Strange, skeletal-like creatures with four red demon eyes burst into the room, all charging at the soldiers.

It was impossible to tell who won. All of the soldiers did their best but to some, it seemed futile. The king gave out a roar as he too joined the battle, shortly.

"Be careful darling!" the Queen gasped, watching him run into the battle.

The King grunted when the enemy lunged at him only to have his sword up, kind of like in a clashing position. He then threw a diagonal slash at the skeletal creature, killing it.

However, more appeared but that didn't stopped the King. All of a sudden, a monster appeared from behind the King so the Ruler wasn't aware of it until at the last minute, when he turned around.

The skeletal beast raised its deadly claw and struck him, sending him to fly. The Queen gasped, starting to rush toward him but then stopped when the beast turned its hideous head at her. She backed up a few steps, being in front of her daughter and looked at the monster with narrowed eyes.

Two beams of midnight blue filled her hands and when it was in full power, she fired the bolts at the creature who roared in pain. Every time she destroys the beast, more would multiple.

Snarling, the creature walked towards her menacingly so she stood in front of her daughter, ready to take the attack. Once it came closer, it raised its claw. Because of this, it made the Queen to close her eyes as she gripped tighter on her daughter.

Just as it was about to attack, something made it to go away as it was sliced in half. Curious, the Queen opened her eyes and saw her husband standing in front of her.

"Go." he breathed heavily.

"But—"

"Go! Protecting our daughter and getting you to safety are far more important! Go!"

With one last look, the Queen took her daughter's hand and rushed out of the battlefield, taking the hallway that was to the right side of them.

**:(/\\):**

"Mom…" the girl replied, panting heavily.

They had run non-stop.

"Mom!" she said a bit stronger.

This caused the Queen to halt in her tracks.

"We must go back and fight. I can't just run anymore."

"We must protect you. You're more important than me or your father."

"But—"

"If these demons took away your power, then the world would be in danger! We can't go back. It's too dangerous. Do you understand?"

The girl bowed her head, giving out a sigh. "Yes, mother."

The Queen rested her hand on her shoulder, using her free hand to lift her chin up.

"I love you more than anything. I would give my life to save you. My only hope is for you to be safe and well protected." the Queen replied softly.

She felt tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. She knew that this may be the last time she would ever see her daughter. Because of that, she grabbed hold of her arms and held her in a tight hug.

"I love you, my dearest daughter." she responded.

This time, the tears fell down.

"I love you too." the girl replied, hugging her mother even tighter.

All of a sudden, evil cackles were heard and because of that, it made the Queen to tear apart.

"They're here. They're coming." she gasped. "We must go! Now!"

She then took her hand and started to run again. "Once we reach the spot, I'll create a portal. That portal will send you to Earth and you will be safe there. And you _must _go."

There were some turns as they were running in the hallways. At long last, they had finally reached a spot that looked like an intersection because it four different paths.

She then let go of her daughter's hand and closed her eyes for a second. When she felt the power, she opened her eyes and instead of her normal midnight blue eyes, the eyes were filled with an eerie blue color.

Her hands were raised into the air.

"Mi acorda puterea de a deschide portalul!" she recited in a different language.

A powerful light filled the hallway, forming a shape that soon took a form of a white circle and it was big enough to have only one person to go through.

The cackles seemed so close now.

"Go, my daughter!" she urged her. "Go now before it's too late!"

"There they are!" the sinister voice announced, making the Queen to gasp.

A black circle was formed on the enemy's hand but before it could fire it, the Queen struck it out, using her power.

It shrieked, an awful one but that didn't stop the enemies to attack. There was another close attack in which the Queen had almost got hit. But at the last minute, she created a shield to block it. It bounced off, hitting the wall.

The fight wasn't a fair one as there were three enemies against one.

The daughter then gasped. "Mother!"

She watched when one of the foes struck her in the stomach which caused her to fly backwards and then smashed at the ground. She grunted, placing a hand on her head to get back in order.

"Go now my child!"

She then gave out a frightening yell as she used her powerful beam. It was racing towards the opponents but they too had the same idea. The three combined their powers to make a one huge black beam. The minute the beams struck each other, it lit up the place.

It seemed like a tug-o-war. One beam would push the other one and vice versa. But then, the cloaked enemies used all of their power to push the beam even further. Alas, the Queen couldn't keep up since it was just too strong. The beam eventually struck her, causing her to shriek and lights would go all over her body and then she fell down the ground, weakened.

"Mama!" the daughter cried.

She started to run towards her but she leaped backwards in time to avoid the bolt of black. Having no choice, the girl gave one last look at her mother before she finally ran to the portal.

Seeing this, one of the cloaked enemies began to fly towards her, hoping that it would catch her before its too late. Unfortunately for the opponent, its timing came a little bit too late.

As the girl entered the portal, the demon reached out for her. It was so close but at the last minute, the girl was out of her grasp and the portal closed as soon as she stepped foot.

Just by seeing this, it made the enemy to be furious. It gave out an ear-piercing scream of rage, causing the walls to crumble under its mighty scream. It was soon then covered in black shadows and with the sudden burst, everything went black.

The whole place was changed.

Instead of its usual former elegant place, it was now draped with strange black particles that were all over the place. The once usual lights that made the Kingdom a welcomed place were now gone and the night seemed less dark—it was more of a blue-gray twilight, rich and deep and sleepy.

The noise that once filled the place suddenly went into silence. It was as if the whole Kingdom had gone into a deep eternal sleep.

The walls, the roof, the towers were all destroyed.

Despite the fact that the cloaked demon was still out raged, it gave out a satisfying smirk, knowing what it had done.

It had put the entire Kingdom into an eternal sleep forever.

A/N: So er yeah…I guess this is a fine way to start…? I didn't want to describe those three enemies that came near the end as they will be revealed way later in the story. So yeah…see you next time =D


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Kay, so I know I should be studying for my very last exam which is this Wednesday but it's my Word Exam and Word is easy for me unlike Excel which I had it today ugh :3 and then I'M DONE! WHOO-HOO LONG LIVE FREEDOM! That is until September….T_T Til then ENJOY BECAUSE I HAD FINALLY UPDATED!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Footsteps slammed the soggy ground, causing some of small dead grasses to fly underneath the feet. Heavy panting escaped from the mouth, creating a mist (because the air was cold) and every now and then, the figure would remove the branches that were sticking in the person's way.

Heavy panting that sounded inhuman were quickly coming closer. The girl gasped when she tripped over a small log that was on the ground. The inhuman sounds were now changed as it started to growl. They were eager to finally catch this girl.

Just as the girl pushed herself up, the strange creatures surrounded her in a circle; all of them growling at her.

Quickly, the girl scrambled up and at the right time, she jumped over the skeletal looking creature as though it was a hurdle. Smirking, she began to run away from the foes but the minute she was away, the beasts immediately started to chase after her again.

The girl then gasped as she dodged a dark blast of fire ball. It struck a tree's trunk, damaging it. She dodged several of the fire blasts but at the last one, the fire ball struck at where her ankle was, causing her to fall down.

The creatures stopped, knowing that it had got her.

Growling angrily, her eyes flashed when they landed upon them.

"You know, you should really pick someone your own size!" she growled, pushing herself up.

Her hands were in a straight line with her head thrown in the air. "Magix Prismx! Twilix!"

Ribbons of gold started to dance around her. They wrapped around her upper part of her body, forming a black and purple midriff-bearing top with pink ruffles lining the short sleeves. The ribbons then circled around her waist, forming a black skirt with two layers. There was also a pink belt around her waist.

The first layer was pink and the second layer white. The ribbons then went down to her ankles, forming black wrap around sandals. A black choker followed by pink bow (that was in the middle of the midriff top) was created with a flash.

She then leaned forward and on her back, wings that were in a shape of a butterfly were formed in a flash of light. There were also splashes of dark blue on her wings, making them to shimmer.

She then posed.

The creatures growled when they spotted her in the air.

"Alright…" she smirked. "Who's going to come get me first?"

One of the creatures bared its teeth menacingly and it started to lunge at her.

Her smirk grew wider when she saw the creature coming at her.

"Twilight Solar Blast!"

A beam of incredible blast of light shot out of her hands, instantly destroying the skeletal beast.

"Is that all you got?"

Another of them started to blast black balls of magic out of their mouths in attempt to hit her but she was too quick for them.

"You really have a bad aim." she remarked before she threw her hands over her head. "Solar Blast!"

Unlike before, smoke rose out of the ground which made the girl to think that it was destroyed but once the smoke was cleared, she gasped when she saw the beasts was still intact.

_Why didn't it work now? Perhaps they have some sort of shield or something?_

"Solar Blast!"

_They're so many now. They're changing strategies. Every time I hit one of them, they just keep on multiplying. _she thought. _It's useless…I'm getting weak, anyway…_

As if right on cue, she felt her power slowly fading away which causes her to flutter down, landing a few centimeters ahead of the animals. The opponents kept on walking towards her dangerously while the fairy narrowed her eyes as she studied her opponents.

_I can only think of one other thing. But it's going to use a lot of my energy…ugh, it's worth a try._

"Ha…you're not so tough…" the girl replied, standing up.

This remark only made the animals to growl.

"Didn't anyone told you not to play with fire?" she asked, smirking. She placed both of her hands beside her hip and in between her hands, a ball of midnight blue appeared.

"Because you can get burned! Shower of Twilight!"

She then brought her hands forward, releasing a huge amount of energy. The enormous beam of twilight blasted at the creatures, slicing through them which killed them instantly.

_Ha…that taught them…_ she thought weakly before she collapsed on her knees, feeling her Twilix powers fading away.

_Ungh…I gotta get going…I can't stay here…I n-need to find a safer…place…But I don't know…if…I can keep this…up…_

**:(/\\):**

"…And then after that, Sky wore a pink tutu!" Bloom laughed.

The others followed her example since it was pretty funny from the story of what Bloom had just told them. After all, every time they see Sky, he always has that "I'm so tough" reputation so the thought of him wearing a tutu made them laugh.

"I still can't believe that Sky actually wore a tutu." Musa said.

"Hey well a dare's a dare." Bloom stated, smiling.

"I know right? I mean like tough guys like him…must've been embarrassing for him." Tecna responded.

Flora, the brown-haired girl, was about to reply until something caused her to halt in her tracks. Seeing this, Stella also stopped and shortly joined her.

"What's up?" the Sun and the Moon Fairy asked.

"I feel something strange…the trees…they're telling me that something is in the forest…" Flora answered, staring at the gloomy forest.

Layla also joined the duo but it wasn't long before a noise came that sounded like a snap. It was loud enough for her to hear it.

"What's that?" Layla asked, eyes narrowed. She was on full guard as she was staring at the trees.

Because of this, it had grabbed the attentions of the rest of the Winx. Everyone was on guard and was ready to attack. The silence was intense as they did not know who or what it was.

It took a few minutes but at last, a figure started to emerge out of the forest which made the Winx to gasp at the sight.

When the figure was finally noticeably, they took this time to study the person.

It was in fact a girl with messy midnight blue hair but the appearance threw the group off. Her clothes were torn and she has some scratches here and there and overall, she looked so weak that she looked ready to collapse.

Concerned, Layla took a step forward.

"Hey are you alright? Can you hear me?" she gasped when the figure fell on the ground, unconsciousness.

Hurriedly, Layla ran towards the girl and placed her head on her lap.

"Guys! Quick! We need to take her to the Nurse's room! She needs help!"

A/N: dun dun dun! Ooo just who was that girl and what's her purpose at Alfea out of all places? Hehehe I just love building up mysteries! They're so fun! And I would say that this isn't a bad start =D I'm excited for the later chapters though! PS: Roxy wouldn't be in this story as I don't know much about her so I'm only going to include Layla (yes, I will be using that name instead of Aisha) and the usual Winx group. Till then! See you!


End file.
